


Conflicting Liberties

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Children, F/M, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: Julia Montague intends to ignore her soulmate mark.A matching soulmate mark with a ex solider liberal is not part of the plan.An ex solider who is her bodyguard.5/4/20: David POV
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is my coping strategy in these strange times.  
> Stay safe everyone :)

  
Home Secretary Julia Montague does not believe in soul mates. 

On an intellectual level, she understands that the phenomena exist. There is a portion of the population that receives soul mate identifying marks and build a future around finding and cherishing that person. Naturally, in this flawed and inherently capitalist society, entire industries survive on pumping out that narrative and convincing people to invest money and time into the dream. Every holiday or commemorative day is almost unbearable with the advertisements and sentiments about establishing bonds and marking milestones. 

There are many variations in the human condition that Julia acknowledges but chooses to ignore on a day to day basis. You do not become a senior figure in British politics without absolute focus. Steadily escalating terrorism threats and a crumbling relationship with the EU means that the last thing she has time to focus on is sentimental mysticism. Her conventional and proper marriage to Roger Penhaligon is evident of that. While the union ultimately failed, spectacularly did have any of those complications in the mix. For all his many faults Roger knew the part to play and is suitably scornful of soulmate marks. His succession of younger mistresses is evident in that philosophy. 

Julia Montague has a soulmate mark. 

She doesn't advertise this fact nor has she gone on a hunt for the match. Since her 18th birthday, it becomes second nature to hide the intricate pattern on her wrist under layers of the best makeup and creams. Julia isn't desperate to try and get the design removed. The consequences of that sound horrific but the politician works hard and succeeds in not advertising the fact. 

One of the critical aspects of this plan is having a limited number of people in her entourage that senior politicians must-have. 

"I don't need any more people in my protection detail. Kim and the others are doing a fine job."

"At your insistence Ma'am. The majority of your protection allocation divides evenly with the monitoring of Francessa. With the threat escalation, we need dedicated people with you at all times." 

"The protection of my daughter is non-negotiable. The conservative zealots are still mourning. The letters stopping doesn't mean anything except maybe they have found somebody with a better grasp of the English language."

Francesca Elizabeth Montague is technically a 'post-separation I am not, in fact, menopausal or infertile' mistake. Julia's firmly believes in a woman's right to choose, and she decides on the unlikely path of motherhood in her 40s. The seven-year-old rapidly becomes the light of her life, and she has a decent relationship with her father — a professional translator from Italy. 

However, several far-right groups and extremists took exception to Julia choosing to raise her daughter entirely alone without involving the father or father figures in any way. It didn't take long for these comments to escalate into threats. 

"We can undertake both Ma'am."

***

Her mark is refusing to stay dormant. 

Most of the time, Julia succeeds in forgetting that the thing exists. Without exception, her mark functions as a regular tattoo in need of hiding. Julia is moderately scornful of the people that report every little change as a sign or symbol. The dark lines are prominent against her pale skin; nothing alters in the last 15 years. There is a measure of comfort in that stability. 

Over the latest several weeks that reliable inactivity starts to chance, and the loss of control is driving Julia crazy. The prickling heat can do not respond to any amount of topical treatments or suggestions from internet forums. Julia has enough stress in her life without attacking her wrist every 5 seconds. RIPPA is still in the debating chamber, and her aids are scrambling to gather enough support. Julia needs more discipline and pose than ever before. The media is starting to notice and comment on her 'restlessness'. 

"Is your Eczema bothering you again, Darling."

Julia is sitting with her mother, listening to Francessa as the youngest Montigue practices the piano. Mercifully her child shows some aptitude for the subject, and they are beyond the Chopsticks phase. It still surprises her sometimes that the formally practical and modern apartment is now a shrine to childhood. The bright colours and toys clash with the antiques, but the new life is worth every stylistic sacrifice. 

"Yes, but my problem is with the other skin complaint" Julia responds quietly. 

It doesn't take her mother long to connect the dots even though they rarely talk about Julia's mark. The Montagues did make decisions with such unreliable information as mystical marks. Her parents were soulmates, but they were also neighbours in a wealthy part of London which makes the difference. 

"Oh dear, what are you going to do about that issue?"

"Ignore the complication until it goes away." 

"Such is the Montigue approach to most things in the personal realm." 

  
***

The soul mate industry is a pack of lying opportunists. 

Julia is too busy spilling coffee on her new dress shirt and firing her incompetent PR person to swoon when meeting her mark's match. There is too much going on in those 10 minutes to register anything, beyond annoyance at the interruption to her schedule. She is long past the stage in motherhood when it is socially acceptable to present in public with stains of unknown origin. 

Her new bodyguard stripping off his shirt and talking about fit is not part of the game plan nor is what the gesture reveals. 

David Budd has a soul mate identifying mark in the same position. 

Julia may ignore her mark, but she does know its every feature. Despite having no talent for art, she could draw every line and curve from memory. It takes a split second to recognise the similarities between the two marks. She forgets to breathe as she catches sight of the 'J' in the centre of the pattern. 

"Home Secretary if you would follow me, there are several matters that need your urgent attention." 

Julia Montague has a sneaking suspicion that this matter will require her attention before too long. Now isn't the time for such considerations, David Budd is already merging into the background with the other members of the security detail. His strong masculine scent lingers in shirt and provides enough a distraction. 

  
***

Julia's game plan doesn't change with this new knowledge. 

If anything her knowledge of their situation makes Julia more determined to ignore the 'soulmate' situation than ever. A cursory glance at this man file proves that he is imminently unsuitable — everything from his background to his die-hard Labour politics. David Budd is a model protection officer, but he is fighting hard against RIPPA and any related policies. Julia toys with the idea of opening a formal investigation but doesn't want to divert too much attention. The team has enough to do without adding this complication. 

"We are going to be late for my daughter's recital, Mr Budd." 

"I am aware of that Ma'am, but we need to avoid taking a predictable route." 

"Perhaps, my statement was not clear. I will not be late for my daughter's recital becomes of your overzealous security measures. I thought Kim briefed you on obligations on that score."

"My only obligation is to keep you, safe Ma'am." 

"Sargent Budd!"

"Suger Plums and Sequins" 

Julia stares blankly at the man in the mirror trying to make sense of the statement and his calm refusal to move any faster. 

"I have a daughter as well. Her school isn't so fancy, but I know a thing or two about dance recitals. We won't miss the main event your timetables when it comes to your daughter are always generous."

There is a hint of amusement and approval in his voice. 

***

Ignoring David Bud becomes something close to impossible.

  
As much as the public may despise us for the practice is does become something of a necessity for high profile people to develop blinkers. You can't feasibly pay attention to all the people that are demanding or clambering for your consideration. This tendency includes people that work for you and the government. Julia prides herself on being civil and polite but little more than that. Rob and his crush is a prime example of why boundaries are so vital in any given situation. 

Such distances are impossible to maintain with David Budd no matter how hard she tries. For one thing, the Scotsman insists on escorting her to the front door like something out of Victorian times. 

"Have you eaten yet, Sargent?"

Julia knows for a fact he hasn't unless the super solider can exist on air alone. His day revolves around following her from meeting to meeting while blending into the background. Protection officers cannot display weaknesses such as needing nourishment. 

"No Ma'am"

"Come in and have some average take away with me. I can have you passing out on me. The rumour mill about my staff retention rate is bad enough as it stands without you adding fuel to the fire. 

To Julia's surprise, he follows her in without a word of protest. Of course, he doesn't relax before doing his customary sweep of the rooms. Julia feels unexpectedly nervous as she reaches to find extra plates. Its been a long time since anyone outside her family has shared this space. 

"I have something for your daughter. She was upset about breaking the bed in her dolls house."

Julia blinks in surprise when she sees David holding out a miniature replica of the one that recently broke. The dollhouse family heirloom, therefore, the pieces isn't at the local store. Julia resigns herself to finding an artisan in her spare time and paying him a ridiculous amount of money for a tiny bit of furniture. 

"Woodworking was one of my better subjects at school and hobby on the piece. The polish isn't exactly right, but I figure she might be happy with this replacement for Mr and Mrs Little" David offers almost shyly. 

"This is beautiful, Francessa will be delighted."

Julia marvels at the perfect dimensions and precise lines. The bed fits in the palm of her hand and still smells faintly of vanish and sawdust. She can imagine David leaning over his table with woodworking tools. The image is strangely touching, and it takes her a second to regain her bearings. 

***

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" 

Julia freezes at the question and small bite of noodles wedges somewhere in her throat. David calmly hands his companion a glass of water, his expression unreadable. Julia know for sure that the soul mate mark hides under both makeup and her favourite navy jacket. David is still in his dress uniform, and no hint of his identifier is visible. 

"What are you talking about Sargent? I would recommend we stay away from anything to do with politics or religion" Julia tries to joke. 

"You hide it well both literally and metaphorically, but it's my job to notice things. Not to mention the bloody lines have itched like stinging nettle for the past few weeks."

Julia remains frozen as she watches David Budd put to rest any faint hope that she is wrong and they are not soulmates. He rolls up the sleeves of the shirt and holds up his arm. The evidence is strangely compelling a for long moments she is unable to form a coherent sentence or thought. 

"I am not going to break Ma'am; you can touch me."

Julia's hands are trembling as she reaches out to touch the place where the letters of her name mark his forearm. 'Julia' and 'David' are both common British names, but there is no doubt that they are matches up close. The lettering is identical and appears to grow at the same rate. While she hates the mark on her skin but it seems beautiful on the younger man's arm. 

"Its practically the only part of my skin without burns and scars. I like it better than my other marks" David whispers into the uneasy silence. 

"How does a bastion of Tory conservatism end up of the liberal more solid for a soul mate who loathes every one of her policies?" Julia asks in a way that is almost hysterical. 

"The fates are strange and curious creatures?" David offers with a helpless shrug. 

"I need something stronger than water for this conversation; join me?"

"I shouldn't Ma'am."

"Surely you can't be worried about propriety now with the two of us stuck with these marks" Julia scoffs. 

"You have read the file, somebody in my condition shouldn't go anywhere near hard liquor, but I will stay the night." 

  
***

Julia Montigue is in trouble on multiple levels. 

The threats against her life and the conspiracy are taking shape. She has to endure far too many back door meetings under the cloak of darkness. Mike Travis and M15 are circling each and her like territorial dogs trying to push an advantage. There isn't enough knowledge to form a concrete theory as yet, rumours and police warnings. The threats on her life are moving from credible to imminent. Two members of her staff have already quit due to her fierce temper and unreasonable to demands. The comparisons to Maggie Thatcher aren't original, but they seem to be coming with more frequency. At least Francessa and her mother are safely at their place in Italy. 

David Budd is becoming the latest bone of contention amongst her colleagues and staff. 

Mike and Stephen take turns in arguing the delicacy of the situation with her, showing rare moments of agreement. The threats to the children's school and the presence of his anarchy leaning colleagues is enough to condemn him in their eyes. Julia has read David's file and knows all about the possible PTSD and disintegrating personal relationships. She doesn't need to hear any more details in such a public setting. 

She knows in her bones and that darn mark that David wouldn't hurt her, not that this fact is a suitable talking point for people that are looking out for their ambitions and egos. 

Julia does not expect David to agree with their assessment. 

It's true; they haven't had much time to do anything like meaningful communication. The physical intimacy and sex exist in an entirely different realm to the real world. The only visible sign is needing to increase makeup on the soul mate mark. David is too sensible to leave bruises or bites anywhere visible. 

"I was asked to spy on you and learn whatever the team thought necessary in understanding these latest RIPPA regulations and terrorism oversight. My position and political sympathies is an asset to some people" David offers the confession without a hint of emotion. 

Julia isn't a violent person and hasn't stuck a person in anger before, but she rounds on her bodyguard with a fierce slap. Her grandmother's ring leaves a bright imprint on his cheek, but he does not move a muscle and continues to regard her calmly. 

"I let you into my home, my bed, with Francessa." 

Julia feels sick with the mounting horror of the situation. The betrayal hurts worse than any Roger commits against their marriage vows. 

"My ability to objectively follow orders when it comes to you went out the window the second my arm gave me trouble. I could never hurt you or the Little One." 

Julia has no reason to trust him, but for some reason, her mind stops racing, and the room stops spinning. She sinks back to the couch her legs suddenly boneless. 

"Whatever happens in the future. We are both in danger and need to work together to stay ahead of the game."


	2. Chapter 2

_ I've proven who I am so many times _

_ The magnetic strip's worn thin _

_ And each time I was someone else _

_ And every one was taken in _

_ Hours chatter in high places _

_ Stir up eddies in the dust of rage _

_ Set me to pacing the cage _

_ I never knew what you all wanted _

_ So I gave you everything _

_ All that I could pillage _

_ All the spells that I could sing _

_ Pacing The Cage ' _

Soulmate marks were a burden and not a cosmic miracle. 

David Budd sees too much of the harsh realities of life to see the mark in romantic terms. Cynicism grows when you are a child from the wrong side of Glasgow with a grim life and or jail statistics in your future. A career in the army confirms this inherent suspicion that there isn't anything uniquely beautiful about having the potential for a soulmate. Limbs with such marks get blown up as quickly as ones that a bare, it makes it slightly easier to identify the bodies in that case. David never intends to activate the concept in any way. 

His relationship with Vicky fails with or without the presence of a mark. David does not have the makings of a traditional husband, and neither of them is willing to fight the inevitable any longer, especially after he routines from the tour so broken. Charlie and Ella love their Daddy, but they don't know him well, and there are so many details in their world he is scrambling to understand. Video and phone links pale in comparison with the real picture. 

_ "Maybe the woman that wears the matching mark can get through to you. God knows being your legal with didn't make any difference."  _

The bitter words haunt David, but there is little hope of him forming a functional relationship regardless of any destiny. There is a strong possibility that half of his mind and soul are still in pieces in the desert of Afganistan. These are the type of revelations he should tell a wife or a therapist, but the words lodge firmly and refuse to move. He is solitary by nature and returning home has done little to change that fact. 

***

Finding Julia and Francessa Montigue is a terrifying notion more than wonderous. 

David doesn't need the universe to tell him that the Honourable Julia Montague is his soulmate. He knows every line of the pattern and recognises the match immediately. It doesn't take a genius to realise that the older woman does everything in her power to conceal the evidence, and David is willing to follow suit. There are far greater things to worry about like the fact he is technically a spy, and RIPPA is coming into effect. They both have the added complication of children they desperately want to protect. 

The itch is driving him all but insane, and there is a reason 'Soulmate Pain" is in the dictionary. David's skin feels like it is on fire as the ink starts to rework itself to mark the occasion. His new ritual in the morning involves finding ways to conceal the evidence and avoiding being too close to Julia; which is a difficult task being her PPC. David knows he could ask for a transfer, but that would raise too many questions, and reassignment won't stop the problem. Besides, despite all his better instincts, he is starting to like this woman her daughter. 

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Budd."  _

Francesca Montigue is the product of both an elite education and her mother's genetic blueprint. She takes to the presence of more strange adults in her life without complaint and politeness. Unlike her mother, she willingly follows instructions and doesn't mind disruptions to her routine as long as she can stay connected to her friends and family. David's heart immediately aches for Ella even though the two girls couldn't be more different. 

"You are going to be carving an entire Harrods catalogue soon if you're not careful, my daughter may have a future in the arts," Julia comments as she watches David make another piece. 

"I don't mind; she is a wonderful kid and its a peaceful activity," David replies truthfully. 

David is no fan of Montigue politics or what this woman represents, but she is an excellent mother. All the speculation about the father or her personal life is unfair. Julia and Francessa are a package deal and are devoted to each other and their little family of three generations. David envies her ability to maintain such a connection despite such a schedule and job pressures. 

***

Maybe all the books and movies weren't entirely wrong. 

Falling into a sexual relationship with Julia Montigue is a terrible idea not to mention painfully cliche. There is a reason that so many pages of the PPO Manual dedicates itself to interpersonal relationships. The concept of a bodyguard and protectee may seem romantic, but in reality, it presents conflicts, complexities and borderline criminality. Aside from anything, relationships rarely end like books or movies. At that precise moment, David can't bring himself to care. 

"Do you want to know something ridiculous?" 

David shuffles in the bed so that he can face Julia more comfortable. For some reason, he doesn't feel horribly self contentious about his scars or nightmares. They manage to get through some reasonably impressive (if desperate) sex without too much embarrassment. Naturally, Julia prefers to be dominant, but their marks guarantee there is equality in the moments." 

"All I can think about is how the bloody mark doesn't itch anymore." 

Their matching soulmate marks are no longer a source of constant irritation. The patterns of ink aren't shifting around like sand in the tides. David doesn't have the poetry or language to describe the feeling except to say that he feels peaceful in this small space with this woman. Any minute now they could be busted by Lorriane Craddock, Kim or another member of the PPO team. Julia is risking just as much if not more than he is for this little fling. At the same time, the act feels so healing and nourishing. Almost like his battle-weary mind has found a quiet place to rest for a while. 

"It sure feels nice not to be clawing at the lines every two seconds. Does this mean you won't be wearing seven layers of makeup and those expensive lotions so much? Those can only be irritating the problem, love." he uses the endearment almost absently.

"It's not that simple..."

"I'm not being romantic or expecting candlelit dinners. I wouldn't be doing my job if I wasn't invisible, let alone my soulmate mark. Nobody is going to notice me or make the connection. Let your skin breathe for a while." David advises with a weary smile. 

***

"Whatever happens in the future. We are both in danger and need to work together to stay ahead of the game."

David Budd is mildly surprised that he can still talk calmly after being slapped so hard. Julia Montague is no solider, but the heirloom rings sting when they come in contact with the face. Maybe there is something different about being struck by your soulmate too. Some of his family members would be living testament to that principle. Soulmate marks do not automatically mean a functional relationship. 

"The most important thing is protecting our children."

Julia switches moods rapidly, and at least for the moment she believes is a statement about never wanting to hurt them. They have the commonality of being single parents. Whatever their differences that can be the central focus. It wouldn't surprise David to know that he is the first person to try and spy on her. Rob always did seem far too invested in her every movement, but infatuation accounts for a great deal. 

"I will continue talking with the team and increase the monitoring in the school grounds. Francesca's school is already fit with diplomatic privacy measures." 

"Why do I still feel comfortable with you protecting me?"

"Do you honestly think scotch is going to help in this situation.?" 

David tries to keep both the judgement and the attraction from his voice as he reenters the room from making phone calls. Louise and Deepak are far from happy, but they are on the way. David doesn't exactly know the terrorism task force procedures, but he knows enough to get and keep their attention. They are playing dangerous game and chances are high that he will face charges but none of that matters now. Protecting but the country and their families are worth any sacrifice. 

"Scotch is practically the lifeblood of politics and crisis. Haven't you read the stories of Churchill and Roosevelt during the war?" Julia takes a swig to prove the point. 

"They are hardly good role models, Julia. "

*** 

"I need things to start the same for at least three weeks before we even consider hiding. Mike and Stephen can play out their power struggles and win, but  _ I  _ see counter-terrorism to the vote."

David cannot help but find Julia moderately impressive even when she is half-drunk and quietly commanding the small space of her living room. Deepak cames to this house with a particular set of ideas about stopping the attacks and figuring out who is behind the violence against London. He doesn't trust either of them or their ability to be objective once he learns about the soulmate mark. He spends the first twenty minutes, confirming all his suspicions about David and how he links to Andy and the group. He can focus on little else. 

"Ma'am Sergent Budd presents a security risk and shouldn't be privy to these conversations. His mental health problems alone should disqualify..." he begins for the third time.

"David's presence here is not negotiable DCI Sharma. He has my trust, to a point, besides, do you honestly want somebody of his skillset going rogue?" Julia points out logically. 

David winces at the qualifier in the older woman's voice but knows he deserves nothing less. Whatever their relationship turns out to be in the future, their mutual secrets will play a destructive role. Vicky felt, and an endless amount of frustration at his inability to communicate and the last tour only heightened the problem. 

"If I disappear they won't stop attacking London and Britain, stop trying to deflect the issue onto David, he has my trust." 

***

"You are too perfect."

David lets out a snort of laughter at the proclamation but doesn't look up from the tiny chairs he is carving for the Francessa's dollhouse. He finds the habit of cutting wood for the little girl. Julia is rightfully cautious about introducing him in any personal capacity. Still, Francessa is comfortable enough to make requests, especially as her after school activities are limited and she is spending most of her time with grandma and away from home. 

"You listened to chapter and verse all my sins, including a plan to spy on the British government and that's the word you use? I was expecting you to ask for the removal surgery." David offers drily. 

"Don't be absurd; I don't have time for either the downtime or the potential psychological complications. We won't be having any operations in a back ally." Julia insists without looking up from the briefing notes for the next day. 

"What do you mean?"

"If somebody was going to design somebody to come after me and destabilise the government, can you think of a better option. A bitter ex solider with PTSD from Glasgow? Your file is straight out of the movies. Whoever is behind this could move anomalously and then pin everything on a disgruntled former career military man." Julia theorises, struggling to keep her voice neutral. 

"There wouldn't be many people coming out to defend me either. Louise and Deepak are mild in comparison to the other chains of command. " David agrees somewhat helplessly. 

"You may not follow politics, David but one thing to know about me is that I despise playing a twisted version of Chess. You and any version of our relationship are not going to become a weapon. We can debate RIPPA later; first, we survive, yes?" 

"Yes, Ma'am."

David wants to stay working right away. There is so little time before Julia starts her publicity tours and the debates in parliament. The possibility for assassination attempts is endless, especially with the narrow historic streets of London. The part of his brain that will always be a tactician starts to calculate odds and routes, but his mind refuses to cooperate. There are a buzzing and ringing that seems to come from everywhere, and his knees feel suddenly weak. 

"When was the last time you slept, David?"

He can't even comprehend the question, let alone answer in any detail. Sinking to the coach is surreal, but the pounding in his head eases slightly with the expensive cushions. Space does not make allowances his broad frame, but he has slept in far worst places throughout his career. Julia's perfume fills his senses as she comes to sit beside him, keeping a respectful distance between them. David tries to summon the energy to say that they can't afford any downtime, but he was already losing the battle to stay conscious. 

"We can't afford for you to collapse either, Sergent Budd. We can afford a few extra hours."


	3. Chapter 3

_ "when you meet that person. a person. one of your soulmates. let the connection. relationship. be what it is. it may be five mins. five hours. five days. five months. five years. a lifetime. five lifetimes. let it manifest itself the way it is meant to. it has an organic destiny. this way if it stays or if it leaves, you will be softer. from having been loved this authentically. souls come into. return. open. and sweep through your life for a myriad of reasons. let them be who. and what they are meant."  _

_ ― Nayyirah Waheed _

David Budd fully intends to spy on his soulmate. 

He may be developing genuine feelings for Julia Montague and her daughter, but that does not make the current sociopolitical any less real. The fact of that matter is that Julia is a powerful figure in the party, but she is the not head of the deception. Their alliance to defeat the conspiracy is a tedious and fragile thing, ready to snap at any moment. David may be suffering from multiple forms of PTSD and disintegrating personal relationships. Still, he does trust his instincts that working with this woman is better than having her as the enemy. Lorraine Craddock is far too eager to put him in place, despite the warning signs. 

Julia Montague is an expert at her statecraft. David Budd loathes all politicians on principle, but you could never say that Julia Elizabeth Montague is riding the coattails of her privileged birth and education. Except for the time she carves out for Francessa, she works long hours and prepares diligently for every single meeting, no matter how seemingly casual. Her wish for things to stay 'normal' in the lead up to RIPPA is unrealistic; she works towards the goal with determination anyway. 

"Those are simply unacceptable numbers, Stan, do something to change the optics. We will be delivering this piece of government business to Downing Street on schedule. If I have go on the round to do this than so be it."

"Increasing your publicity in such a way is a risky proposition with average voters, especially mothers with the election with the next..." Julia's media consultant ventures nervously. 

"I am a divorced single mother whose daughter doesn't have a father. I have systematically supported Conservative causes for nearly 20 years. There was little appeal or capital for me to loose with that group. It's time to bank on the reputation of an excellent Home Secretary to get us over the line." Julia points out sardonically 

David Budd keeps his face impassive as he watches the interaction. He was counting down the shifts until he was no longer Julia's PPO or in this industry at all for that matter. Kim was going to take over his position and is already making most of the operational decisions in practice anyway. To the best of David's knowledge, nobody is aware of their matching soulmate marks, thanks to that expensive makeup, but is murky psych history wouldn't be difficult to find for the right person. 

***

Julia Montague is the perfect target for any entrapment of this nature. 

David may reluctantly agree that he is the perfect pasty for the crime, but whoever is moving them around like chess pieces chose the victim well. There isn't a day that does by without her face in a magazine or newspapers. Many politicians do their work in relative anonymity. This government especially is, for the most part, unpopular trying to win support for controversial policies. 

Julia Montague is not one of these people; she is ambitious enough to court attention with right people, causes or situations. Not one of these outlets (even the gossip ones) mentions the soulmate mark. She must be an expert concealing many parts of her reality, including being a decent human being. Kim is taking the lead on her protection detail, and it is an enviable task. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but on matters of your security, we cannot stick to the timeframe you negotiated. The threat level has escalated to credible from our most trusted sources here and internationally. Our contacts at S015 and recommending much stricter measures for both you and your family. We are working with you here." Kim is a fairly quiet person, but in this, her tone unyielding. 

"Give me time to negotiate proxies who are worth a darn, let me do the final three media opportunities, entering at Saint Mathews. All the recruits for that are already set, are they not? If I know this team there are many alternative routes, not simply the standard 3 or 4?" Julia smiles her most charming politicians smile. 

David marvels at how effective this woman is at winning people over. He hates everything she standards for, yet he believes she is a decent person. Watching from the sidelines as an auxiliary part of her detail is a fascinating experience. Julia ignores his presence in an absolute way that only the truly wealthy can achieve when dealing with 'The Help'. The joke about routes and evacuations is a playful dig in plain sight. 

***

Julia Montague is a tactician in a way that would but Churchill and the members of the League of Nations to shame.

Julia is the chief architect of an unpopular new series of legislation in a political climate that does not welcome such a move. There is tension coming at her from all angles. The work of Andy and David's formal colleagues is child's play in comparison to the slating she is getting from members of the opposition party and the Scottish parliament. Having an insider's view of the procedure gives David a new appreciation for the people he has once, too casually considered the enemy. 

His understanding of where her positions come from does not mean that he isn't itching to have a debate. Thankfully their soulmate mark is no longer itching madly, but the urge to have it out with this bright and brilliant woman who commands the debate stage is almost irresistible. Opinionated women were always the type he felt an attraction towards. Vicky became a champion arguer towards the end of their marriage when things were particularly bad in their marriage. The cycle wasn't healthy, but at least they kept it away from the children most of the time. 

"Out with it, Sergent Budd, I can see the Guardian opinion pages running through your head." Julia says briskly over dinner.

"There was a rule in my household that we never discussed politics at the dinner table, especially this close to a contentious vote. Of course, the opinions of poor scribblers from the tenements in Glasgow wouldn't resemble your nightly debate club. Were you allowed to discuss anything besides the state of the Tories?" David teases with a trace of affection. 

"Contrary to my detractors say I'm not the product of modern arranged marriage or, according to one rag, the love child of a former prime minister. My parents were extremely happy and made a life, complete with regular topics and conversations with their only child. They were an example of getting soulmates right." Julia smiles wistfully and points to the portrait on the wall. 

"You are aware that one of the new surveillance powers in this RIPPA variations allows from a complete Soulmate Mark registry from the moment it appears, or somebody comes through the systems, a soulmate may need to display their pattern if their match is a suspect.' David pointed out, turning serious and circling back to the original question. 

"That would only happen in the most extreme circumstances and with at least two judicial reviews. In practice, the database is little different than the information 80% of people give away freely online. It is one of many  _ emergency tools,  _ which is why the new measures have links to Counter-Terrorism. The safe guards put in place will hold." Julia explains with the patience of a skilful debater. 

"You are coming from a perspective of somebody who has never had to question whether or not those measures were on your side. Trust me 'Worst Case Justifications' are different when you are on the wrong side." David points out his accent becoming thick. 

***

Julia Montague has principles and a solid moral code. 

David may disagree with 90% of what she believes in, but he can no longer view this woman as simply a mouthpiece for the party. Julia has plenty of glories and political influence from her last name and father's legacy. She doesn't need to go out of as many political limbs as she does to get cross-party support. One of the reasons her relationship with Rodger failed is that he wasn't willing to do anything that would affect the opinion polls and his chances of re-election. Julia is brave enough to admit when she might be wrong; it's just that the reality doesn't happen often enough to matter. 

"Will you tell me about your experiences, one day?" Julia asks her tone serious.

David knew he lost the war with his lust a long time ago, the mix of an attractive woman, desperate loneliness and the twinging marks make for a heady combination. Somehow they are dancing the link between risky, frantic sex in bathrooms and increasingly tender moments on expensive sheets. Both scenarios are equally problematic in different ways. Still, David can't bring himself to (entirely) add this to his endless list of regrets even when Julia starts to explore the burns and scars on his back and neck. Her touch is gentle, but the plastic surgeons on base could only do so much. The areas are still tender and can sometimes trigger PTSD flashbacks. 

"My story isn't so different from the ones you hear countless times before. Joining the army was a bitter option than wasting time on dreams my family could never afford. The service offered me a good life until the end. The last months in Afghanistan destroyed any hope of an honourable legacy to till Charlie and Ella. My struggling marriage couldn't take the strain." David confides in a soft, sad voice. 

"I am not completely intensive to the cost of the war, I suspect, David, even before we met. The dangers of not being in the region and too great to withdraw at this crucial stage."

"You are the first to parrot 'the ends justify the means' at me in such pretty words. It's practically the oldest line in the book. I'm sure you will tell me if Sun Tzu or Plato were the original authors of that particular piece of strategy?" David rolls over and stretches, keeping distance between them. 

"Hardly both those authors receive credit far too often. I read the casualty and incident reports each day or week. My point does still stands, David. My stance is that we need this war, and the allies will serve out the mission mandate."

"You will never get me crossing the aisle on this one, Julia. There are too many lives, livelihoods and families at stake." David insists with implacable finality. 

"David, I agree that the war will always be a stalemate, but somebody is using both of us and our conflicting ideologies to destroy what we both treasure. I need to know your experiences so that we can mitigate their ability to use anything against us." Julia reaches out and gently places a hand on his tense and shaking forearm. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling."

***

Julia Montague is a mother above all else. 

David is not one of these people to buy into the gossip about who Fanchessa's father is or any scandalous love affairs. His own experiences in single parenting are hard enough without the added pressure of the public eye. 

Francesca Montague is an adaptable child, that personality trait is almost a requirement when your parent is a high profile political figure. David Budd becomes just another adult figure in her life, with the added advantage of making in her things. She is consistently polite but keeps a level of distance from the people around her, knowing that her mother's staff changes regularly. David can relate to that survive strategy and doesn't try to ingratiate himself too deeply. It's hard enough to think of his children connecting with Vicky's boyfriend. At the moment his language with the youngest Montague is through wood and vanish. 

"What is the protection for children like, in a practical sense, if we need to move to the next level?"

Julia question is to the general room and incorporates all members of her protection detail. However, her eyes do not leave David. Most people in the room may know of their unwise liaison, but few are willing to comment openly. Discretion is the lifeblood of their profession. Beside David has a good working relationship with this team and trusts Kim to make the judgement call. 

"Round the clock monitoring is best, with full discretion to take her to several safe houses along the route between home and school. A permanent relocation is an option. We will use officers who have special training and experience in working with children and fitting into their daily activities and situations. They will resemble an older cousin or reletive." David keeps his voice soft and level. 

"What will my daughter be told about the shape of her new world. More specifically what should I as her mother being saying, her understanding of this world is limited at best. She is still a young girl."

"There are dangerous people in the world who disagree with how mummy is doing her job. There are lots of people who are working to keep everyone safe, but they need to stay close and check everything before we go anywhere. You will still have schoolwork, your favourite toys and time with Grandma and your friends. The timing of things may have to change a little and we'll both be following instructions from Kim." David offers the words from his position in the corner of the room. 

"You sound like that isn't the first time you have given this speech, Sergent Budd." Julia asks her tone somewhere between sharp and curious. 

"Once or two twice, Ma'am. Children who get to the stage of needing PPO generally comply if they know the touchstones of their universes are going to remain the same. Francesca already knows that your job is important and she isn't blind to the news, no matter how many fitters are in place." David continues unable to keep the earnestness from his tone. 

David is dimly aware that this conversation is far too intimate for an audience, but he feels waves of protectiveness. Not for the woman he receives payment to guard or a potential lover. All David can see is a mother trying her best under different circumstances. The parallels are too close to how he interacts with Charlie and Ella these days. His job let to an estrangement just starting to mend. David doesn't want that for either Francessa or Julia Montague. 

"I will take your lead in this and talk to my daughter before bedtime. I only have four other meetings today, which counts as a light schedule. There may even be time to meet her new driver if we hurry." Julia is careful to address her comments to the whole room.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll have the team meet you in the office lobby." Kim agrees, not bothering to hide her relief. 

David feels a surge of relief that his slip isn't as important as getting the compliance of their protectee. Still, he resolves to wrap up his official duties soon. Somebody is going to observe his fondness for this woman and their spiralling attraction. While they still have friends and allies (even amongst Julia's ideological roots), there will be political and personal ramifications if the wrong people find out. He needs to be able to move with the relative anonymity of just another officer on diplomatic protection detail. 

It helps them both that the mark patterns are no longer itching and making them fidget like children with mosquito bites. It's much easier to maintain the strict  _ appearance  _ of propriety, whatever the reality. 

***

"How inconvenient would a relationship be for you right now, soulmate or otherwise? David muses without consciously thinking. 

They have had a late-night drink that has become more of a habit than sex in inappropriate places. The conversation ranges from Francessa and the latest additions to her dollhouse to the politics of the day. The soulmate mark that binds them together is rarely a subject that comes up easily or naturally. Neither David nor Julia believes in the concept. Let alone changing their lifestyles to accommodate such a phenomenon in their lives. 

There was no time to have any social interaction, and metaphysics is too abstract. There is something of a breakthrough as David winds down his official duties on the detail. Craddock is far from happy, but her influence has its limits since the team is still operating efficiently and the reports are appearing regularly. Kim and the others may know comments about his developing intimacy with their charge. He suspects somebody gave them a briefing about the soulmate mark. They are both public servants in different ways; their marks will be on file somewhere. 

"You mean putting aside the whole plan to take my life and systematically bastardise the cornerstone piece of my political legacy?" Julia asks the question while raising an arch eyebrow. 

"Yes avoiding the current political knife edge we are on, not that Lousia or Deepak will let that happen easily." David replies with a weary smile of resignation. 

"I am apathetic at the idea of a relationship at best and hostile at worst. Surely you must have read the papers, I eat potential partners for breakfast and spit out their egos without a second thought?" Julia paraphrases the popular speculation sardonically. 

"That's a copout. Any woman in a position of power gets the same comparison. It is rarely, if ever, the whole story. There is no point in waiting till things 'calm down' to get the measure of each other. We have no idea what the next move is beyond not triggering tripwires." 

"You are describing an average day in politics without the gunfire and open spy equipment. You wouldn't be the first person to ask me to give them a 'real answer.', it was practically a nightly refrain from my last serious boyfriend. Luckily Roger was too self-involved and career-minded to ever bother with that line of questioning. He wanted plausible deniability if he didn't like what he heard, as the Americans say. Maybe there is simply no depth to find." Julia swirls the remnants of her drink before taking a long drink. 

"I don't think that's true, but you made yourself a mouthpiece for RIPPA and the PM's dirty work because it's politically expedient and in doing so set several wheels in motion. We may not end up having the removal surgery, but that doesn't mean these darm marks won't torment us into a connection." David gestures a vaguely at where the mark is on each of them. 

"You have been listening to too much pop psychology in those liberal papers, but I concede your point. I'm not opposed to a relationship now that Francessa is older and can conceptualise of me as more than the centre of her universe." Julia agrees with an amused half-smile at the thought. 

"Charlie and Ella perceive me as too much of a distant figure to conceptualise me as having a life outside the army and visits home. 

"Then we agree that this could potentially be more than torrid encounters that rivel cheap romance books, my lists of faults isn't an automatic disqualification for seeing you in the daylight hours, one day?" David asks with a mixture of hope and concern.

"It would be unwise for either of us to think too far into the future with so many unknown variables. Right now no man can go out in public with the face of the 'savalience state.' Julia points out with an arch smile. 

"But if we manage to get to the end of the road and uncover the plot with minimum casualties, would you consider having dinner with me? A meal that is not from your fine takeout collection?" David prompts with an encouraging smile. 

"Politicians tend to skirt around the edges of hypotheticals, but for you, I am willing to make an exception, with a caveat. I'll agree to go on a date with you like the teenager I never was and see if we can have the same luck as my parents. I'll need to take time to discuss things with Francessa, and you need to reconnect with those children you love so much. We should unquestionably try things at a slower pace for awhile." Julia makes the counter offer. 

David raises his wine glass in a mock toast, and they seal the deal. 


End file.
